


How Good We Have It

by Elswherefumbling



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Patrick couldn't do it, Post Rock-On, Post episode 5.6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling
Summary: Patrick decides David needs to show him how goodhehas it withDavid."What do I like? How good doIhave it withyou?" The hairs on David's arms raised as he felt an electric charge in the air at Patrick's dare.  David grinned devilishly to himself, hearing Patrick throw his own words back at him, and narrowed his eyes.Oh. We're doing this. Game on.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 38
Kudos: 136





	How Good We Have It

**Author's Note:**

> For didipickles. Based (sort of loosely) on a prompt from DephinaBoswell.

A lopsided grin spread across David's face as he lost the battle to appear nonplussed. _I_ _couldn't do it, _Patrick had said. _I feel no need to see other people. _ Patrick closed the door to his apartment behind him, eyeing David suspiciously. David failed to bite back his smile, "You said committed relationship. And you couldn't go through with it." 

Patrick threw his keys on the kitchen table. "This _is_ a committed relationship, David. It's been nearly two years." 

"I know that. Don't you think I know that? I just, well, I've never had anyone put a label like that on a relationship with me. Not everyone wants a monogamous committed relationship."

"Well, I do, David. I like being committed. To one person. You're just now getting this?"

David knew this could be the beginning of a real conversation. One about their different pasts. But they'd had those before, a lot. Besides he was still a bit giddy that Patrick hadn't even gone on the date. _I couldn't do it._ David decided to play coy. He raised his eyebrows in a dare. "I could probably use some more convincing. So tell me, what's so great about a committed relationship?"

Patrick crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. "Hm. Okay, David. But, given that you were ready to send me off to do God knows what with another guy..." "Excuse me. A cute guy who was very into you." "Okay. A cute guy who was _very _into me." Patrick's eyes danced in amusement and challenge. "I think you should show me. What have you learned about _me_ in the last _almost_ two years of our _committed_ relationship? What do I like? How good do_ I_ have it with _you_?" The hairs on David's arms raised at the electric heat of Patrick's dare. David grinned to himself, hearing Patrick throw his own words back at him, and narrowed his eyes. 

Truth be told, David had never really considered what kind of relationship he would find the most happiness in. He knew people who were happy in open relationships and polyamorous relationships, and how fulfilling those relationships were and could be. He had been in some in the past himself. But with Patrick he knew he only wanted Patrick. Only wanted to be _with Patrick_.

_Oh. We're doing this. Game on._

"Mm…you're the one with the commitment expertise, are you sure you want me to be the one taking the lead on this?"

"Okay David…." His eyes flicked to David’s lips, “Kiss me.” 

David crossed the distance between them. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Patrick’s, then raised his head and stared into Patrick’s eyes. Patrick felt his body start to tingle. “No. David. How good _do_ I have it with you? Kiss me how I like to be kissed.” David reached up and traced a finger down Patrick’s cheek; the look in his eyes making Patrick’s breath hitch. And Patrick knew what was coming; he parted his lips just slightly, as David wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him in. David slid his tongue into Patrick’s mouth as their lips made contact, and Patrick sucked on it. Hard. Giving it back to David the way _he _knew _David_ liked. 

Patrick raised his hands to David’s chest; fingertips pressing against the firm muscle he had memorized over and over. “David.” he said, breaking the kiss and pushing David away, in his _I expect the floors mopped before I finish tallying the receipts_ tone. “Unbutton my shirt.” When David paused, Patrick leaned forward, nuzzling David’s neck and licking at his ear. He felt David’s sigh. “See,” Patrick murmured, voice dropping low, “I know you, too. I know you like me biting this.” Patrick nipped at the thick cord of tendon on David’s neck. “Right.” He bit harder. “Here." And David felt it like a lightening bolt from the spot where Patrick's teeth had latched straight to his cock hardening in his jeans. David let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh. Patrick pulled back. “Now show me how I like you to undress me.” 

David’s eyes dropped to Patrick’s throat and the hint of collarbone peeking out from the one undone button. He bit his lips, and his eyes grew dark. David grabbed fistfuls of Patrick’s shirt at the waist and yanked upward, jerking Patrick’s hips forward with the force of it. David smirked at Patrick's sharp inhale; Patrick's eyes registered surprise. _Mmmhmmm, _David thought, _I do know you. _ David squeezed Patrick’s hips and steered him backwards to the bed, delighting in the feel of the shirttails, warm from Patrick’s body, under his fingers. 

David remembered the first time he had undressed Patrick. Remembered the way Patrick had trembled every time David's fingertips grazed his pale skin. David had let himself succumb to the feel of Patrick under his hands, let himself get drunk on the sounds he coaxed from Patrick's lips. David had known in that moment that he wanted as much of Patrick as Patrick as willing to give, for as long as Patrick was willing to give it. 

David lifted his hands up to Patrick’s shirtfront, and began to free one button, then another, and then another. Letting his eyes savor each new peek of exposed skin. David placed his palms on Patrick’s hard, bare, chest. He closed his eyes and, just like every time before, he lost himself in the rise and fall of Patrick’s breathing, and thudding heartbeat under his hands. And then David slid Patrick’s shirt over his shoulders and down his arms into a puddle on the bed behind him. Patrick felt his pulse quicken at David’s gaze; a flush creeping over his bare chest and neck. “That’s good, David.” Patrick praised. “See what you do to me? No one else does this to me. Only you.” He wrapped his hands around David’s neck and pulled him in for another long kiss. Tongues moving against one another in a learned dance. A give and take that had been practiced over lazy days in bed and stolen moments in the back room of the store. Patrick bit down on David’s bottom lip. Hearing David’s sharp inhale Patrick moaned low, “Oh, I know David. I know.”

David’s hands dropped to Patrick’s belt, never breaking their kiss. Nimble fingers guided leather, until he reached the clasp of Patrick’s jeans. David parted his lips wider, deepening the kiss, as he dipped his fingertips into the waistband of Patrick’s jeans and pulled him firmly against him. “David,” Patrick groaned into his mouth. 

David unzipped Patrick’s jeans and reached inside freeing his cock from the tight denim. “What do I like, David?” Patrick demanded, reminding David that he was playing at Patrick’s game tonight. David responded with a quick, sure stroke of Patrick’s cock. He thumbed over the tip, spreading the beads of precome. “Yes, David.” Patrick sighed out, eyes beginning to glaze over. “Just like that. Right...there” breath catching on his words when David bent to run his tongue over his nipple.

Charged by Patrick’s reaction, David pushed him back onto the bed. Patrick landed on his elbows, feet still on the floor, arms flexed to hold him up, bare chested, pants undone, cock pink and glistening and demanding attention. “This, David. All of this. All of me. Only for you.” His eyes burned into David; flecks of gold glimmering with his arousal. “Take off your sweater, David.” 

David licked his lips and put his hands on the hem of his sweater and undershirt. He lifted slowly, deliberately, revealing the trail of thick hair running from his navel into the waistband of his pants and then the patch of curly hair on his chest. David pulled the sweater and undershirt over his head, a lock of hair catching on the collar and then bouncing back into place.  
  


“Now your pants.” Patrick reached for his cock and started to stroke himself. Patrick’s mouth watered at the images his memory supplied up of what was to come. David locked eyes with Patrick and held them. He palmed over the front of his pants, letting his jaw fall slack and his eyes close, putting on a show. David unclasped the button and unzipped his jeans. He reached inside and brought out his already leaking cock for Patrick to see; running his thumb gently over the wet tip. _That’s it_, Patrick thought as a shiver ran down his spine hardening his cock impossibly more, _he knows what I need._ David linked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and boxer briefs and pushed them down; his erection hard and long as he stood back up.

David kicked off his shoes and pants; walking his long legs to stand between Patrick’s thighs in two steps. David’s expression smug, “You like that. Gonna show you how good you have it with me.”

Bending forward, David kissed Patrick again, with determination and purpose. They were both panting as David broke the kiss to slide to the floor on his knees. David spit on the head of Patrick’s cock. He smeared the spit with two fingers before gliding his hand down Patrick’s shaft and lowering his mouth to taste. “David,” Patrick whimpered; his cock engulfed in the wet heat of David’s gorgeous mouth. David had had other partners before, wanted to please them and make them come. But he hadn’t relished the learning process quite like this before. Not like with Patrick. David had committed to memory every move that made Patrick moan and whine and cry out. Tonight, he unleashed every single trick, until Patrick’s hips uncontrollably thrusted up into his willing mouth. Patrick moaned, “So good, David.”

When David pulled off, Patrick’s eyes flickered in disappointment, before narrowing in determination on David’s red, very wet, lips. “Take my pants off, David. I need you inside me. Need you inside me when you make me come” _Just_ _the way I like it _hanging unspoken in the air between them. _How good I have it with you._ David’s eyes bored into Patrick’s as he pulled off Patrick’s shoes. Patrick had had some romance before. Some genuinely fun times in the bedroom. But no one looked at him the way David did. David could look at him and make his heart swoop and his pulse race all at the same time. Patrick swallowed hard in a futile attempt to temper the way his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. _ Two years. Committed._ _Forever, if I can help it,_ Patrick thought. Patrick lifted his hips to let David drag his pants down past his thighs, feeling a final tug as the denim slid off his muscular calves and onto the floor. 

“Patrick,” David commanded, “Up on the bed.” “Look who’s giving the orders all of a sudden,” Patrick’s voice low and deep, revealing how badly he wanted this. “Mmm...maybe I know what you like is all.” Patrick moved up to lay his head on the pillows. “What’s next, David?” Patrick demanded, his voice dark with challenge.

David reached into the drawer of the bedside table and grabbed Patrick’s favorite lube. Nothing special. Just a bit less messy than some of the others they had. David held it up and winked at him; Patrick snorted out a laugh. “Okay, David. I get it.” _He knows me._

David placed the lube on the pillow beside Patrick and lowered himself, letting Patrick feel his weight pressing him down into the mattress. Patrick let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh. He would never forget the first time he felt David’s whole body spread out on top of him, reveling at the electricity sparking every place their skin touched, heat radiating from the man above him. Almost two years later, he never tired of it. _I never will_, he thought, _Committed_.  
  


David’s lips found Patrick’s before trailing down across Patrick’s jaw. Nipping and licking. Finding that soft spot just behind Patrick’s ear. Patrick’s chest lifted off the bed as he gasped audibly. Patrick brought his hands up to card through and tug gently at David’s soft hair. David continued his onslaught, nuzzling down Patrick’s neck to the hollow of his throat, licking and tasting. When he reached a nipple, Patrick’s body moved in a languid shimmy, arching his back, giving David better access. David pulled back to cock an eyebrow at Patrick, a dare on his face. _I know you, Patrick. All about you. _He ran a free palm over Patrick’s other nipple, gently, almost soothingly. And then in one quick teasing motion, while his hand soothed one nipple, his mouth bit down hard on the other - the one he had been licking just moments before. “David,” Patrick gasped, “Fuuuuccckk.”

David continued making his way down Patrick’s body. Tasting, nibbling, stroking. He reached down and ran his nails across the sensitive flesh of Patrick’s inner thigh. Patrick’s body beginning to shake beneath him his reward. _I know him._ David thought. _Committed._

David sat up and grabbed a pillow, resting it under Patrick's hips. Then he poured some lube on his fingers. He ran his hands up the back of Patrick’s thighs, this time drawing Patrick’s knees up high onto his chest. David stroked from Patrick's ass cheek to his hole and skillfully inserted a finger. He watched Patrick throw his head back, neck on full display for him, as he let the sensations overtake him. David added another finger and then, gently, slowly, another. David’s eyes narrowed in triumph as he watched Patrick moan and writhe, rocking against his hand. 

Patrick’s eyes flew open and locked on David’s as David pulled out. He watched David pour more lube into his palm and give himself a few deft strokes before lining himself to Patrick. “See, one thing I get about committed, monogamous…,” David trailed off. He slowly pushed in, letting Patrick feel him inch by deliberate inch. David shifted and lowered himself over Patrick, shoulders and biceps flexed to hold his weight, trapping Patrick’s leaking cock tight between them, as he began to move. “...Is no condoms. God, Patrick, I can feel all of you. You’re so tight. Always feel so fucking good.” Patrick surged up to take hold of the back of David’s head, melding their mouths together. Hot and sloppy and oh-so-wet and messy. Teeth and tongues and ever-changing angles and lips slipping seamlessly over lips, as their hips found a practiced rhythm. Rocking together. Seeking and instinctively finding the friction they both craved. Each of them taking from the other. Each giving. _Committed_ they both thought. 

David felt Patrick lose himself first. Felt his thighs lock tight around David’s waist, his strong hands gripping hard enough to leave bruises on David’s triceps, his breath coming in gasps, hips stuttering. It was enough to send David over his own edge. He buried his face in Patrick’s neck as he shouted with his release. His arms gave out, and he dropped his full weight onto Patrick. Panting. Feeling the fast thud of Patrick’s heartbeat against his chest, mirroring his own. Patrick hooked his ankles to keep David close just a little longer; he splayed his hands across David’s broad shoulder blades and stroked down across the dip in David’s lower back to the curves of his ass and back up again. 

Eventually, their heartbeats slowed and their breathing became even. David pulled out and slowly disentangled himself. As he got up from the bed he found Patrick gazing at him fondly. “Nearly two years. I love you, David. Only you.” David blinked back tears, “Nearly two years. I love you, Patrick. Only you. Only us.”

David returned to the bed with two warm washcloths. He softly wiped Patrick’s belly and ass and crawled into bed. He lay on his back, lifting an arm to make room for Patrick to rest his head in the soft spot between David’s chest and shoulder. Patrick curled into him, one thigh thrown over David’s leg. Patrick toyed with the hair on David’s chest. 

“So, I think I proved how good you have it….” David teased. Patrick turned and bit the inside of his bicep. “Ouch! That was uncalled for!” David sounded more pleased than scolding. “Well, for what it’s worth, I have it good with you, Patrick.” “I do really have it good with you, David. And, I don’t need any outside situation to prove it to me. I really love you.” “I really love you. And, I can prove it, whenever you’d like.” 

They would have drifted off to sleep then, but for David’s stomach breaking the contented silence with a growl. Patrick snorted and smacked David’s hip, “Another thing I’ve learned in nearly two years: when David’s hungry we eat.” David moaned and threw his arm over his face, “Okay. But can we order in? I’m not ready to leave all this” he made a wide circular motion with his hand “yet tonight.” “Okay, David. Just us tonight. Just us.” The word _forever_ hanging unspoken between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my crew and support. I love this fandom and all of you. RM. CC. SS. You all are incredible. 
> 
> To Rhetorical Questions: This would have been nothing without your support, time and energy. Thank you. I appreciate you, my friend. I had a trillion times more fun working on this, because of your involvement. 
> 
> To BiblioPan: Thank you for reading and re-reading and offering your perspective and support. You are amazing. I appreciate you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
